


Again?

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, clumsy!jun, concern!seungkwan, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: They were all aware that Junhui sometimes could be clumsy, but they didn’t sure how the Chinese member got himself into troubles which causing him to exchange the outfit. It must been very bad.





	Again?

Seungkwan didn’t sure how to answer the fan in front of him when she asked, “Why did Junnie oppa has different outfit in the picture while everyone is still wearing the same outfit like on the stage?”

“Erm. The thing is.. Junnie hyung is actually...”

_Time’s up. Next please._

Fuhhh. Seungkwan felt relieved upon hearing the staff’s voice. Although part of him felt sad since he couldn’t answer the Carat’s question, but he made sure he already smiles to the fan. Speaking of the eldest Chinese member, Seungkwan looked towards Jun. The said member is busy interacting with the fan, smiling and having fun as always.

_This hyung. Really. _

He remembered the chaos happened in the waiting room yesterday. Five minutes before the second stage, Seungkwan swore he heard the loudest voice of their stylist ever. In a simple word, she’s mad.

_“It’s freaking five minute before the stage and you already spilled some foods on your outfits? Why can’t you eat after this? Oh I’m so stressed.”_

_“What’s going on, nuna?” asked Seungcheol._

_“Look. At. Your. Beloved. Member. This one.”_

_Sitting on the couch with severely stained oil on the shirt, Moon Junhui tilted his head and showed his innocent face._

_“Ah, Junnie.”_

_“Hyung I can explain how this happened. I already wore my bip but somehow when I eat I didn’t realize when did it fall and then while eating my chopstick suddenly slipped through my fingers and then the next thing I realize my shirt is dirty. I swear I’m not making this up, please –“_

_“Be quiet! Someone please find me another shirt for this boy or you won’t be performing on the stage with the dirty outfit.”_

_“Nuna, please, I’m so sorry. I will wash this asap and make it nothing –“_

_“Moon Junhui, nuna’s not talking to you again.”_

_“Erm guys, I have an extra shirt.” Bless Joshua for saving the day._

So at the end of the day, Junhui wore Joshua’s yellow shirt for the Snap Shoot stage, perfectly matched with the yellow-orange theme. His original outfit was an orange jacket and white shirt could only be seen in the picture, not on the stage. The angry stylist however couldn’t stay calm throughout the day as she kept mentioning “_Does he know how hard I am searching for the perfect outfit for everyone?”_ whenever she passed through the members.

Few days later, it happened again. It was during their GV session that Seungkwan noticed the said Chinese member wore different outfit from everyone. Totally different. While everyone is wearing matching maroon and purple suit, there’s Moon Junhui in a plain black shirt with checkered black and white coat. If he remembers well, Junhui initially wore a maroon suit.

“What happened with Jun hyung’s outfit? Did he mess up, again?” asked Seungkwan to Wonwoo curiously.

“He walked into puddle and got soaked.”

“Aish. That clumsy hyung.”

“Luckily he already prepared himself an extra outfit. You know, just in case.”

“Did the stylist nuna gone mad again?”

“Almost. Junnie covered up by giving her some chocolates.”

The next coming morning, Seungkwan hears another loud voice coming from the stylist.

“_Moon Junhui! Starting from today you’re banned from eating in the waiting room.”_

_“Cheol hyung! Save me!”_

_“Save yourself, kiddo.”_

“Again? Aish. Someone please save this hyung.” Seungkwan can only facepalm.

**Author's Note:**

> a crack!fic inspired from Jun's different outfit. still curious why.


End file.
